


The Unholy Trinity

by goddessofstories (Adelaide_Brenner)



Series: Point Breaking [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, This was something that didnt really fit into the og fic, Tony really is a dad isnt he, Which you should read, for context, hey hey hey, just the science bros sciencing, the Stevebucky is hinted? I guess?, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 23:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelaide_Brenner/pseuds/goddessofstories
Summary: The first time was Peter’s fault. If you asked Avery, she'd swear on her life. Peter will tell you she was lying, immediately.The second time was only partially Avery’s fault. She would accept 15 percent of the blame. 20 at most.The third time was absolutely Avery’s fault and she wore that like a badge of honor.Or: Three times Peter, Shuri and Avery wreaked havoc from the lab and what came from itSet in the six month gap in my fic, Point Breaking. It might not make sense unless you read that first, (just so you know who Avery is)





	The Unholy Trinity

The first time was Peter’s fault. If you asked Avery, she'd swear on her life. Peter will tell you she was lying, immediately.

It was the first time Avery and Peter had visited Wakanda together since they first met Shuri. Although Avery had been twice in October, she had never brought Peter with her. 

It was a late November afternoon, and Shuri met them on the tarmac, bouncing on her toes in anticipation. As soon as the door opened, Avery dashed out and enveloped Shuri in a quick hug before drawing back.

"I have a surprise" she told Shuri, smugly, "Close your eyes"

Shuri rolled her eyes, but obliged. Avery smiled and beckoned Peter out of the plane. Whisper quiet, he dashed down the ramp and affected a ridiculous pose  
"Surprise!" He cried. Shuri opened her eyes and let out a joyful shriek, squeezing Peter in a hug. Avery laughed

"So," she said, grinning, "Is there any reason that there was a sexy, self driving Wakandan jet on the roof of Stark Tower this fine day?"

"You brought the supplies?"

Peter pulled a small box out of his backpack with a flourish and handed it to Shuri as if it contained something precious. He grinned cheekily.

"One sample of disposable fabric" Avery said proudly, "brought with me through whatever wormhole dimension rift thingy that brought me here" 

Shuri opened the box and wrinkled her nose slightly at the wide white laces laying inside. "Are these shoelaces?"

"Skate laces" Avery corrected. She decided that she didn't really need them, since she hadn't gone skating since before the rift, as the three called it. 

Shuri led them to the mine, this time through the palace.

"What happened to the other mine entrance?" Avery asked, bewildered. Shuri grinned. 

"We built a rail car from the palace to the lab. For convenience, of course"

Peter raised his eyebrow, "of course" he echoed. 

A quick and exhilarating rail car ride later, a windswept Peter and Avery entered the lab. Avery had been there many times already, but she still marvelled at the sight.  
Shuri was about to lead them over to a table when she stopped with a squeak. Following her gaze, Avery spotted a pair of people around their age already standing at it. 

Shuri blushed and Avery and Peter's eyes met, their eyebrows raised. This was a perfect opportunity. 

"Hey Shuri, aren't you gonna introduce us to your friends?" Peter said, a little too loud. The two on the other side of the lab snapped their heads up. Shuri cleared her throat nervously 

"Yes," she said, attempting to maintain a facade of calm. She beckoned the two over. Upon further inspection, Avery saw that one was a boy, but the other was rather androgynous. Both, however, were extremely beautiful. Peter let out a knowing breath.

Shuri smiled weakly at the two. "This is Eshile, from the river tribe" she pointed at the boy, who grinned widely, "and N'Diri" the androgynous one simply raised a hand in greeting, "they are Jabari" 

“It is nice to meet you” Eshile said, extending a hand. Avery shook it. N’Diri gave them a scornful look and Shuri’s blush deepened. Out of the corner of her eye, Avery spotted Peter with a mischievous grin on his face

“So, guys, is this your first time in the lab?” he asked smoothly. Avery’s eyebrows shot up. Peter didn’t do smooth unless he was in the spiderman suit, or, more specifically, flirting in the spiderman suit. This was a rare and confusing occurrence. 

“Yes. It is incredible to be surrounded by this level of technology” Eshile said, still grinning. Avery noticed his legs had been bouncing the whole time they were talking. Peter, however, focused on N’Diri

“And what about you?” he said, winking. Shuri’s eyes flickered with jealousy, for a second

“It is well equipped to suit my mission” N’Diri said tonelessly, their nose turned up slightly. 

“Ok, well, it was nice to meet you two, but we have work to do. Join us when you’re ready, Shuri?” Avery said, already dragging Peter away. Shuri nodded distractedly, eyes still focused on N’Diri. 

“What the hell was that, Parker?” Avery hissed once they were out of earshot

“N’Diri is clearly into Shuri, probably the same amount she’s into them”

“Oh yeah? How did you deduce that, Sherlock?”

“Easy” he boasted “They didn’t even blink when I flirted with them”

Avery stared at him for a second, “Have you ever considered that, maybe, it’s not because they’re into Shuri, but the fact that you’re a scrawny nerd who’s never been in a relationship?”

“I’m going to allow that” Peter sniffed, “But, c’mon, look at Shuri! She’s basically smitten and I’m pretty sure it’s mutual!” he made puppy dog eyes at Avery, “C’mon! I have a great plan” 

Avery rolled her eyes. “Fine” 

~~~

Peter did not have a good plan. It was, in fact, a terrible plan, and she told him so immediately

“This is a terrible plan” she groused. Peter shot her an annoyed look

“It’s a great plan! You’re just a worrywort”

“Did you just call me a worrywort? What are you, eighty?” 

“In my soul, yes. Now, shut up, they’re coming over.” he rubbed his hands together. “It’s time to put Plan: Fake Flirt With Shuri So N’Diri Gets Jealous And Makes A Move into action”

Avery groaned as Shuri, Eshile and N’Diri reached their table. Shuri glanced at her, concerned

“Are you alright?” Eshile asked worriedly

“I’m great” Avery rubbed her eyes furiously with her palms, “How are you, Eshile?”

Eshile grinned widely, “Shuri has just told me you come from another dimension? Is this really true?”

Avery nodded and Eshile’s eyes widened, “Incredible” he breathed, “May I run a few tests?”

“Of course. It’s nice that you asked. Shuri has stopped. The last time I was here she locked me in some sort of radiation chamber for an hour and didn’t tell me why. Actually, I still don’t know why”

Eshile laughed easily and helped her into a chair. He then pulled out blood test vial, “I hope you don’t mind me taking a little blood?”

Avery shook her head, “People take blood from me so often I’m used to it, now” 

Eshile smiled and talked with her while he swabbed her arm with antiseptic. He was quick and efficient with the needle, finding her vein with practiced ease and sliding the needle in. 

Avery winced at the pinch and watched her dark red blood fill the vial quickly.

“You’re good at this” 

“Thank you” Eshile said, taking out the needle. He pressed a cotton ball saturated with a coagulant to her arm. “I am...a doctor of sorts. Or a biologist. I develop medicines”

“Really?” he couldn’t have been older than 18. “You’re so young”

“I have been told I have a knack for it”

“Huh” She slid off the chair and was about to walk away, but turned around. “How well do you know N’Diri”

Eshile shrugged, “A long while now. The Jabari have excellent doctors. I studied with them alongside N’Diri for three years” 

“This is gonna sound weird but...do you think N’Diri likes Shuri?”

At this, Eshile’s eyes twinkled, “N’Diri has always kept their emotions close, but...I have never seen them warm quicker to a person than they have to the princess.” He winked, shaking the vial of blood to keep it from coagulating. 

Avery returned to see a confused Shuri. Peter was trying out terrible science themed pick up lines on her and Avery rolled her eyes. But then she noticed N’Diri staring stonily at their work, fists clenched. Huh.

“You’re hopeless. Let me try” she whispered in Peter’s ear. She then settled herself on the other side of Shuri, sitting closer than normal. Shuri, bless her, didn’t notice a thing

“What is up with Peter?” Shuri asked 

Avery shrugged, letting her hands brush gently along Shuri’s as she reached for a pencil, biting her lip gently. Shuri’s brow furrowed, but she seemed to write it off as ‘Funky Things Americans Do’ and returned to her work. N’Diri, however, bristled

They worked quietly, with only the sounds of Avery’s music. Well, the others worked, Avery fiddled with a pencil and thin wire, twisting it into a flower shape. 

“Pass the pliers?” she asked Shuri, who passed them over. Avery winked flirtatiously and N’Diri clenched their fists even tighter.

Avery finished her wire and pencil flower and handed it to Shuri with a flourish. Then she spotted something and grinned evilly

“Hang on, Shuri” Avery said softly, “You got a little something” She gently wiped off the splotch of motor grease on Shuri’s cheek. Shuri blushed slightly and N’Diri made an angry noise

“What are you doing?” Shuri hissed. Avery shrugged nonchalantly and got up, stretching languidly

“I’m going to the bathroom” she announced

When she got back, she saw Peter sitting at the table alone, smirking self righteously. Avery slid next to him. She spotted the wire flower, crumpled and bent where N’Diri had been sitting

“Huh. When did they leave?”

“Like, thirty seconds after you. N’Diri just grabbed Shuri and pulled her out of the room.” He grinned, “I told you my plan would work”

“You’re lucky I actually know how to flirt, or we would have been stuck here for a while” Avery scoffed. They sat in silence 

"We shouldn't go look for them"

“Nah, we shouldn't” 

They both got up from the table and crept out of the door Shuri and N’Diri left down. Down the small, warmly lit hall, the two were giggling and facing each other, noses brushing. Avery cleared her throat loudly

Shuri’s head snapped up and she let out a squeak. N’Diri just smiled softly at her 

“Nice one, Parker” she held her hand up, “No look five”

Peter slapped her hand, “Boom! Zero rehearsal. I’m just that good” 

Shuri’s jaws dropped, “You- the flower-” she stuttered. She flung out an accusing finger, “Avery Beckett, I am going to kill you!”

“Uh oh” Avery and Peter bolted back into the lab, Shuri’s shrieks and N’Diri’s laughter trailing after them

The next time Avery stopped by the lab, Shuri and N’Diri locked her in the radiation chamber for five hours while they laughed together, tinkering with their shoulders brushing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The second time was only partially Avery’s fault. She would accept 15 percent of the blame. 20 at most. 

It was a blisteringly hot January night when Avery and Peter landed in Wakanda. Shuri, wearing light loose clothing, waved cheerfully as the jet’s ramp lowered.

Peter was fine, bouncing along, but as soon as the jet opened, a wall of heat slapped Avery in the face. She immediately slumped forwards

“How are you not dying?” she groaned to Peter as they descended the stairs. He looked at her weirdly

“It’s only, like, 90. Does it not get this warm where you live?” 

“No! I live in the Pacific Northwest! It never goes above, like, 80” She groaned. “I wanna go back to New York. It was snowing there. I miss the snow already” 

Shuri immediately took in Avery’s knit long sleeve and jeans and winced sympathetically.

“How are you not dead?” she commented

“It’ll happen soon” the tarmac baked her from underneath and the sun beat down on her dark hair, heating it to insufferable temperatures. Shuri hooked an arm around hers and towed her to the palace. Peter scrambled after them 

As soon as they entered the palace, Avery relaxed with a sigh. The palace was blissfully cool. Cold air seemed to radiate from the ceilings, settling on Avery’s skin  
“This is great” She sighed. She rolled her sleeves up, “I forgot it would be the middle of summer here” 

Peter bounced on his toes, “So, why are we here?”

Shuri smiled, “I was bored”

There was a beat of silence, before Peter broke it

“That’s it?” 

Shuri shrugged, “My brother is in Switzerland at a UN conference, N’Diri and Eshile are doing humanitarian aid in Sierra Leone, and the Captain and his boy toy are secluded in their cabin doing god knows what” she made a face

“You know what this means?” Avery said, a smile creeping over her face

"What?"

Avery crushed her in a side hug, “SLEEPOVER!!” 

~~~~

They dragged mattresses, pillows and blankets into the lab. Well, Peter did. Shuri and Avery playfully ordered him around as he used his enhanced strength to lug three mattresses at once.

Eventually, they were buried in a fort of blankets, watching movies on a huge screen. Peter lounged on his front, while Avery leaned against him and Shuri lay with her head on Avery’s thigh

Shuri made sure that they watched movies that Avery didn’t have in her dimension. Avery selected various history documentaries and movies about Captain America from through the ages, including, accidentally, a raunchy French film that left the three of them shrieking and burying their faces into the pillows to avoid the awkward.

Halfway through the third film (A right wing film ‘debunking’ theories about Cap that caused Avery and Peter to boo and throw popcorn whenever the narrator showed up on screen, while Shuri giggled and filmed), Okoye bustled in. 

“Princess” she said, saluting, “There is an urgent issue”

Shuri paused the movie, “But, my brother-”

“Your brother asked me to let you handle it” confused, Shuri clambered to her feet.

“Don’t play the movie until I get back” she called over her shoulder

As the door slid shut, Avery clapped twice. The lights flickered on and Peter shrieked

“A little warning, next time, please” 

“Right! Enhanced senses. Sorry.” 

Avery looked around. The lab looked exactly the same as always. It was quiet, though, much quieter without Shuri.

“Hey look at this!”

Peter had wandered over to a table where a set of vials full of liquid sat. The liquid inside was syrupy, and smelled of fruit. Avery joined him and they stared at the vials, pensively. 

“What do you think it is?” She asked him. He shook his head.

“I have no idea”

They were quiet for a second

“I dare you to drink it”

Peter looked at her like she had lost her mind. “No! Are you crazy?”

“You’re right. I double dog dare you to drink it”

“No!”

“You have to. That’s the rule of double dog dare. Besides, what’s the worst that could happen?” 

Peter groaned, but she saw he was considering it. “The worst that could happen is I die” He stared into her eyes, “Are you willing to have my death on your conscience?”

“For the purpose of scientific discovery? Absolutely” She picked up a vial and shook it gently. Nothing happened, “See? Nothing. C’mon, Scaredy Spider. For research purposes” 

The smell of berries wafted up from the vial and Avery saw Peter give in. “Fine,” he groused, snatching the vial, “but you have to drink it too”

“Fine” she said, grabbing a separate vial. She uncorked the vial and raised it in a mock toast. “Bottoms up”

She took a tentative sip, and then almost spat it out when she saw Peter slam the contents of the vial back like a shot. She swallowed quickly

“Parker, what the hell? I said drink it, not slam it back!” 

He licked his lips thoughtfully. “Sweet” he said, “kinda like if you melted down a snow cone” 

Avery eyes him nervously, “Do you...feel funky? In any way?” He shook his head

“Nope”

“Huh”

They wandered back over to the blanket fort, crawling inside. Avery rolled over and looked at the ceiling. The colour reminded her of the salmon her brother used to smoke in the shed behind their house...or something. She hated that shed. God, how she hated the fishy smokey smell that came from it. 

Her head felt funny

“er...Peter?” she tried. Her tongue felt thick. “Peter are you-”

A snicker cut her off. She rolled over to see Peter grinning at her, stupidly

“Hi” he said. For some reason, this was the funniest thing that had happened that night. She burst out laughing

“Hi” she giggled back. They stared at each other again, before collapsing back into giggles. Avery flung her arms out and one connected with Peter’s wrist. He yelped in pain

Avery blinked at him. “You good?” she asked. Her head was blissfully light

“Yeah. Well, I mean, Flash kinda tripped me in the hallway and I fell down the stairs and probably fractured my wrist but it’ll be fine by tomorrow-” Peter’s rapid fire explanation was suddenly cut off as he covered his mouth with hands. His eyes widened in concern

“Oh no” he whispered, “I didn’t mean to say that” 

Avery waved a hand lazily, “Don’t worry. I’ll tell you a secret. That ways we’ll be even” she slurred. She thought hard, “I, um...I don’t like Clint’s cooking. It’s always so bland.” she complained, “But I don’t tell him because there’s a vent right above my room and he knows I don’t like fish” She hiccuped

Peter looked at her weirdly, “What do you think he would do if you told him”

“Drop a fish on my face from the vents while I slept, obviously,” she said, staring at the ceiling.

Peter nodded sagely, “Death by fish” he agreed. 

Peter laid down next to her, their heads in opposite directions, right next to each other. They lay there in silence. The floaty feeling was kinda nice. 

She turned to look at him. He had his eyes closed. “Hey” she whispered. He didn’t budge. She nudged his shoulder, “Hey” she said, more insistent. Peter’s eyes flew open

“Wha?”

“Do you think this is- this is some kind of truth serum? Or something” she asked. He shook his head

“Nah, we’re probably just-” he giggled, “-really high” 

“Ok” Avery said, turning back to the ceiling, “Teach you not to drink random shit in a lab”

“You told me to do it!”

“Yah-huh, but I didn't think you were gonna” she replied. There was more silence

“What’re you gonna do?”

“Hmm?” Peter hummed, “‘Bout what?” 

“‘Bout Flash” Avery wrinkled her nose, “Bitch ass motherfucker”

“Oh” Peter sniffled, “Nothin’ probably”

"Why don't you just….yeet him?"

Peter quirked an eyebrow, lazily "What? I can't"

Avery made series of wild gestures, "why not? He's small. He's teeny! I'm taller than him and I'm like, barely average height. Just yeet him" 

"C'mon. Sure, he sucks. But I can't just throw him. That's morally wrong...or something"

Avery rolled onto her front, peering at Peter suspiciously. She pointed at him accusingly

“You so could. You’re just-” she hiccuped, “-a pussy” He sat up

“I so am not! You’re the pussy!” he retorted, “So there, hah, checkmate.”

“Neither of you are pussies. You are, however, incredibly idiotic”

They spun around, guilty looks on their faces. Okoye glared at them while Shuri filmed them, giggling

“Oh hey” Avery said, attempting to appear sober, “We were jus’...chattin’” 

“Yeah, chattin’” Peter mimicked. Okoye raised her eyebrows, unimpressed

“Shuri,” she said, “please get your idiot friends to the medical wing” 

“Yup” Shuri said happily. Avery groaned and clambered to her feet

“Avery” Peter mewled, extending his arms, “Carry me”

“Oh my god” Shuri said gleefully. Avery hoisted Peter into her arms, bridal style

“You’re so light, man” she said, rocking him slightly, “what’re you, like, eighty pounds?”

“72.2” he said proudly, “Mine bones are hollow” 

“How are you feeling, Avery? For research purposes?” Shuri asked, guiding her towards the elevator. Avery considered this

“Floaty” she said finally. “Peter is heavy now” She dropped him. Peter landed on his back with a small ‘oof’ and immediately began making snow angel-like movements. 

“This is fantastic” Shuri said

“Yayeet” Avery said distractedly.

~~~

When Avery woke up the next morning, she was in a cot in a sterile beige room. There was the strong smell of rosemary. A woman was poking her with a stick under her nose, covered in essential oils. 

“Good” she said, businesslike, “You are free to go. The other boy left a while ago.”

“Dammit” Avery said, whipping off the covers, “I am so sorry you had to deal with that. Thanks for taking care of me”

The woman smiled, “It was no problem. They are waiting on the tarmac. Take two lefts and the elevator all the way down” 

Avery thanked her again, profusely. As she hurried down the halls, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She didn’t remember much of last night, but what she did was mortifying.

As she stepped out onto the tarmac, she stopped short. Tony Stark stood there conversing with T’Challa. Peter stood a little way off, looking thoroughly cowed. Avery sidled up and hid behind him

“I’m not here” she hissed

“Mr. Stark” Peter called immediately. Avery swatted him

“Narc” she hissed. Tony thanked T’Challa and strode over, a disappointed look on his face

“On the plane” he sighed. Not about to contradict him, they scurried on, sitting a seat apart from each other. Tony appeared a second later. He sat down across from them

He waited until the plane took off before he spoke

“So” he started. Peter immediately pointed at Avery

“She started it!”

“Dude!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The third time was absolutely Avery’s fault and she wore that like a badge of honor. 

Peter and Avery were not alone on this trip. Instead, they were accompanied by all the Avengers. The jet was crowded, and stuffy, and Avery ran off the plane as soon as opened

“Oh man,” she said, hugging Shuri, “Someone seriously needs to separate Wanda and the toaster. I can’t stand that much PDA” 

“At least you do not have to deal with that” Shuri made a face and jutted her thumb at Steve and Bucky, standing closely, their shoulders brushing. While Bucky greeted Tony and Nat, Steve shot him an adoring look

“Touche”

As Avery and Peter made their usual way to the lab, Peter caught the Avengers talking about a meeting. He quickly relayed the information to Avery and Shuri

“Meeting?” Avery said, confused, “I thought this was a diplomatic thing. Like, the Avengers show a united front so the world will believe in them again, or something” 

“Did you know anything about that?” Peter asked Shuri. She shook her head

Avery stopped in her tracks, “Son of a bitch”

“What?” 

“You know who told me what we were doing here? Tony! He obviously lied to us” 

Peter’s brow furrowed, “We don’t know that” 

“His eyebrows did the funky thing when he said it” 

“Son of a bitch” Peter cursed. 

“Well, you guys know what we need to do know, right?” Avery asked, mischievously

“Er...No?” Shuri supplied cautiously

“It’s time to wage a prank war” 

~~~

“Ok men” Avery said, hands placed shoulder width on the table, “The time is upon us. We will not surrender in the face of this disrespect. We will have our retribution”

Peter and Shuri whooped. Avery smiled proudly

“Our plan is simple, troops” she pointed at the table, where a conspiracy board with pictures of all the Avengers tacked onto it lay, “We need to execute pranks specifically tailored to each Avenger. I’m taking suggestions”

Peter raised his hand. “I would very much like to turn the vents against Clint. He was in the vents last week and dropped mashed potatoes on my head during lunch” 

“Done” Shuri said, grinning, “I can hook up a booby trap of sorts. Invisible tripwire, copious amounts of glitter, the whole nine yards” 

“Nice” Avery nodded, “Let’s keep going. What about Tony?” 

“He hates-”

“-being handed things. I know” Avery said, frowning. “But that’s hard. What else is there?” 

“He brought his sound system” Peter supplied, “What if we replaced all his CD’s with, like, children’s CDs”

“Kidz Bop” Avery snapped her fingers. 

“Again, easy. I can simply burn the music off the internet into empty CD’s” Shuri was starting to get into it

“Cap?” Peter asked

“Remember when we tested the teleporter frames and I said I wanted to drop eggs on him?” 

“Wouldn’t the eggs disintegrate?” Peter asked. Shuri squealed and dashed away, before reappearing, lugging a huge jug full of liquid. She all but slammed it onto the table

“Behold!” she grinned, “This liquid allows things to travel through the teleporter frames when it coats the object completely”

“Nice. Now, what about-”

“Uh” Peter raised a questioning finger, “Are we just gonna ignore the fact that Shuri made a huge breakthrough in the future of travel and molecular physics?” 

“We have bigger things to worry about right now, Parker!” Shuri said, “And what of my brother?”

There was a beat of silence, “I don’t know” Peter mused

“Tickle powder?” Avery asked

“Yeah, why not” Peter shrugged, “What about Bucky?” 

There was a collective shudder

“What about the Black Widow” Shuri suggested. There was another collective shudder

After a few more ideas tossed around, they had a solid plan

“Alright, lads. You know your positions” Avery grinned evilly, “Let’s get to work”

~~~

Almost too predictably, Clint was the first to be taken down. 

It was breakfast the next day. Everyone had drifted in and out, devouring eggs and other foods with practised efficiency before exiting. 

Everyone except the three of them. 

Peter and Avery lounged in their seats, simply waiting. Shuri was examining her nails

“AAARGH”

Three seconds later, Clint tumbled out of the vents, covered head to toe in glitter. The three teens simply tracked his movements. Peter popped a final bite of pastry into his mouth, brushing crumbs off his hands

Clint clambered to his feet. Shaking, he pointed vengefully at the three. “YOU” 

Peter got up, “Time to go?”

“Yup” 

The three bolted for the doors, an incensed Clint chasing them down the hall, yelling obscenities. 

~~~

Wanda was the next to fall. 

During the afternoon, while Wanda and Vision were off on a romantic galavant, the three crept into her room. While Avery kept watch, Peter carefully lifted all the furniture upside down. Shuri, wearing sticky boots, applied a thin layer of an adhesive powder to the bottoms, sticking them to the ceiling in the exact same place they had been on the floor

When time came for the bed, Peter tucked the sheets in securely before raising it above his head carefully. There was a knock at the door and they paused, ready to bolt. 

“You in there, Wanda?” Natasha asked, “I need your help”

No one breathed. Peter set the bed down carefully, slowly. 

“Wanda? Are you in there? I see your feet” 

Peter grabbed Avery and lifted her onto the bed, from his perch on the wall. They waited with bated breath. After a few tense seconds, Natasha walked away. The three let out a collective sigh of relief. Avery hopped off the bed and Peter lifted it quickly, while Shuri applied the powder

The three left the room cautiously, giggling. As they walked down the hallway quickly, they didn’t spot a redheaded woman in the shadows, smiling fondly.

~~~

The worst one was probably Steve. 

The three had already applied the tickle powder to the Black Panther suit, listened, giggling, as Tony screamed curses at the ceiling while a cheery Kidz Bop rendition  
of High Hopes played through the stereo system, and were now placing one of the teleporter frames above Steve and Bucky’s bed. 

Shuri assured them that Steve indeed stayed with Bucky in the little hut. Although they had been staying in Wakanda for a while now, Steve and Bucky had insisted on joining Natasha on a tour of the city. 

As night came, Peter and Avery carefully dipped two dozen eggs into the solution. It was syrupy, and clung quite well to the eggshells. Shuri made sure they were well covered, while fiddling with the other teleporter frame.

As soon as midnight rolled around, Avery was tasked with sticking her head through the frame to see if anyone was in the hut

“Nothing yet” she murmured. She heard Peter and Shuri conversing, but the words were blurred and muffled. Suddenly the door opened. “Oop”

Avery yanked her head out of the frame “They’re here” 

Peter held the frame tightly in front of him. Shuri and Avery poised themselves with eggs

“Wait” Avery whispered, “let me check and make sure they’re in the bed”

She stuck her head through the frame and immediately dropped the egg. It broke open on her shoes a split second before she yanked her head back through the frame

Holy fuck, she was scarred forever

“They’re...they’re definitely on the bed, alright” Avery managed weakly, face pale, “Shuri, do you have any eye bleach? Or brain bleach, mayhaps?”. Peter and Shuri exchanged grossed out looks

“No,” Shuri said, “but I do have 23 eggs ready for throwing” 

“That’s good enough” 

The enraged shouts of an egg splattered Steve and Bucky was music to her ears

~~~

The three were chatting in the lab when Tony burst in, fuming, followed by the rest of the Avengers

“You!” he shouted, “Unholy Trinity!”

Peter and Avery exchanged fake confused looks. “Like from Glee?” Avery asked, confused

“It’s not your best, Stark” Shuri contributed. Tony glared

“These pranks have gone too far” He growled. The three widened their eyes in mock innocence

“Whatever do you mean” Peter asked

“You know damn well what I mean” He hissed, “You covered Clint in glitter-”

“It’s still in my hair” Clint murmured sadly

“-glued the Black Panther Suit to the Black Panther-” 

“In our defense, we thought it was tickle powder” Avery protested

“-glued ALL of Wanda and Vision’s furniture to the ceiling-”

“It was quite hard to get down” Vision confessed

“-AND! You replaced all of my AC/DC with Kidz Bop! KIDZ BOP!” Tony’s voice ended in a shriek, “That was the last straw!”

“Really, Tony? That was the last straw?” Avery raised her eyebrows, “not the fact that we threw eggs at Steve and Bucky while they were-” 

“What we’re trying to say” Steve cut her off, cheeks pinking. “Is that you guys are grounded”

“Grounded?” Peter squeaked, “We’re here for three more days!”

“Yes” T’Challa said calmly, “And from now on, the three of you will not be allowed in the lab together without supervision”

Peter’s melodramatic shriek of ‘NOOOOOOOOO’ echoed through the room

~~~

“This stinks” Peter groused as Okoye plucked another tool out of his hand. Avery thought she took great pleasure in this

“You said it” she agreed. Okoye had already barred her from half the gadgets in the lab

“Well, at least this punishment will be temporary” Shuri said wistfully, “But the memories of a glitter covered Clint will last forever”

Avery and Peter smirked at each other

“You know what? worth it”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, kudos and comments are great. Also, please give Point Breaking a read if you haven't already!


End file.
